pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Nightray
Vincent Nightray (ヴィンセント ナイトレイ, Binsento Naitorei) is the younger brother of Gilbert Nightray and the contractor of the Chains Dormouse and Demios. Appearance He appears as a man of about 23 years old, and the Japanese wiki puts him at 177cm in height. He has long blond hair that reaches about to his waist. There is a cross on his uniform on the left side, which is matched by Elliot and Gil's at Isla Yura 's party, suggesting this is a symbol of the Nightray household. He has one red eye on his right side (the symbol of a 'Child of ill omen) while his left eye is the same golden yellow as his brother, Gilbert's. Personality Vincent is both calculating and cold in personality. Once he has set his mind to an action, it seems he will stop at nothing to achieve his aims. For example, his obsession over Gilbert's happiness has lead to several poisoning attempts, and occasions in which Vincent has willingly endangered his own life. It appears that he lacks empathy towards other human beings, and only experiences guilt when Gilbert is involved (blaming himself for their mother abandoning them both, and The Tragedy which he believes has lead to Gil's current unhappiness). The only incident where we see him display regret outside of this is over his adopted brother, Elliot, who he says was his favorite. This detachment continues to Vincent's love life. He admits himself that he has 'shared the beds' of several high-class women and felt nothing but hatred, pity and disgust for all of them and their trusting natures. He goes further to say that he dislikes women, making him somewhat of a misogynist. It's likely that his mother caused an inability to trust women at all. His current victim is Ada Vessalius , who is the only example of someone able to unnerve and surprise him; and while he is irritated by her naive tendencies, he continues to spend time with her. He has sadistic tendencies, which include a predisposition towards torture. There is a strong possibility he has some form of obsessive compulsive disorder, displayed frequently in his destruction of stuffed animals, bedding and curtains with a pair of silver and gold scissors, or any pair just lying around. Each of these disorders are likely due to post-traumatic stress, induced by his experiences one-hundred years prior to the story's time line, where he was exposed to countless deaths and scenes of gore at an extemely young age. Throughout the manga he shows a strong love of 'family', displaying extreme disgust over Duke Nightray's use of his wife and children as bait and as experiments for his own personal gain. Example: "You have let your own son die...for the honour of your household and other such rubbish." -His last words to Duke Nightray before the man's death. As a child he was deeply scarred by the discrimination against his red eye. He only became comfortable about it after Jack Vessalius cut his fringe and claimed to love it. This was not before Alice incurred his hatred for it in a comment about its meaning. He displayed extreme hatred of Alice after his brother attacked her for bringing it up so harshly; after which she went and sobbed to Jack, who had only wanted to bring her company. He decided that she was his enemy, both for causing Gilbert to become violent and for making Jack feel even worse. Quotes *''"You don't remember? .... That's good."'' *''"I...I didn't do anything wrong...this is... this is not my fault..."'' *''"What are you talking about?!"'' *''"I... I could never hate you!" (To Ada)'' *''"Brother, that girl is no good..." (To Gil, about Ada)'' *''"No one needs to know what happened 100 years ago."'' *''"The sky, the people, and me... It's all so red!"'' *''"I want to protect with my own hands... That's right, I just wanted to protect."'' *''"What on earth is with her room?"'' *''"Why on earth do I care about this girl's safety?"'' *''"I really liked you. It was only thanks to you that....Gil managed to live in that house without forgetting how to smile." (talking to a dying Eliot) *"Once again, I was only thinking about Gil." '' *''"Gilbert, I know everything about you... because we are connected by an extremely deep bond. No matter how far apart we are, we will surely return to the same place. Because that is our fate!"'' *''"I want Gilbert to stay in the sunshine forever. I want to give him a past... without me in it." '' *''"Would you much rather me or Oz kill you?" (To Eliot) *"''Such an annoying girl." *''"You've let your own son die for the honor of you household and other such rubbish. You've lost almost all of your family, and yet all you can think of is your own interests." (To Duke Nightray before killing him)'' * “That's a lie! Such a thing… There is no way that Jack could have done such a thing to me…!” Chapter Appearences Trivia * Vincent's zodiac sign is Libra. * His eyes are red and golden but in one omake his other eye looks green. * Vincent was one of the prime suspects of Alice's murder 100 years ago, due to flashbacks revealed and that the scissors that Vincent used to tear apart a teddy bear and they were also found beside a dead Alice. Break also saw Vincent holding them when he arrived in the Abyss with Gil and met The Will, Cheshire and Break. *Vincent feels that he can easily manipulate women, and frequently dates girls (such as Ada), but only does so if he feels it will benefit Gilbert. *Vincent has recently revealed that his real reasoning for his partnership with the Baskervilles is to obtain the Will of the Abyss, which he would use to wish to be taken out of history or killed in hopes that Gil's life would be better as a result. *Break often refers Vincent as a sewer rat since he doesn't like Vincent as shown the many times that they met were all conflicts with each other (especially after Vincent poisoned Sharon). *Apparently, as shown in an omake, he hates carrots. The Retrace 42.5 omake also implies that he hates cats, like his brother. *According to the Guidebook Vincent is a Virgo, though he is born on the day of the Virgo/Libra cusp. Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Head Hunter Category:Baskervilles Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Legal Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Child of Misfortune Category:Human